danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheLastHappyPotato/A game of odds
Just what it sounds like It's just a game of odds There might be just a wee bit more strategy to it though The rules and story are in fact quite simple Everyone here is about to participate in a Wizards duel, and must select which wand they wish to use on their own threads After this, everyone will learn which wand everyone else is using There will be a little discussion period After this, everyone will be free to choose which one player to target with their wand, if anyone at all. (Everyone's targets will be public) (Targeting nobody is an option, but if a player does not make a decision on their thread, they will target themselves with the wand) The discussion and targeting will continue until X players remain (The host decides X every game) ---- Wands: Red Wand: This Wand has a 100% chance of killing its target Special: None Orange Wand: This Wand has an 80% chance of killing its target Special: None Yellow Wand: This Wand has a 60% chance of killing its target Special: None Green Wand: This Wand has a 25% chance of killing its target Special: None Blue Wand: This Wand has a 10% chance of killing its target Special: None Purple Wand: This Wand has a 50% chance of killing its target Special: This wand has a 25% chance of protecting you from any death you should suffer this round if you use it on yourself, and will not kill you Shield Wand: This Wand has a 50% chance of killing its target Special: You may use this wand on another player (but not yourself) to prevent them from dying this round. Whether you chose to do this or not is not made public (unless the target died) Ice Wand: This Wand has a 30% chance of killing its target Special: This wand also has a 75% chance of stopping its target from using their wand Arsonist's Wand: This Wand has a 0% chance of killing its target Special: If the Arsonist targets themselves with the wand, they will have a 100% chance of killing everyone they ever targeted. Your targets will not be public. Plaguebearer Wand: This Wand has a 0% chance of killing its target Special: You infect people you target with this wand, along with everyone who targets them or any infected person. Once everyone alive (besides you) is infected, you gain the Pestilence Wand. (This will not be public) Pestilence Wand: This Wand has a 100% chance of killing its target Special: You also target everyone who visits your target Slaughterer Wand: This Wand has a X% chance of killing its target (You choose X at the beginning of the game, and it never changes. X will be public. X must be higher than 9 and a whole number) Special: You may target an additional person after each round (Round 1: Target 1 person, Round 2: Target 2 people, ect.) Glittering Wand: This Wand has a 50% chance of killing its target Special: You cannot target the same person twice in a row. Charming Wand: This Wand has a 0% chance of killing its target Special: Everyone you target will be unable to target you with their wand for the rest of the game. If everyone else is unable to hit you, your wand has a 50% chance of killing its target. This special effect does not work on other wielders of Charming Wands, and targeting one instead has a 50% chance of killing said wielder. Forcefield Wand: This Wand has a 5% chance of killing its target Special: When you target an opponent, you become immune to their wand type for the round. You must be struck by 3 different wand types to be killed Clear Wand: This Wand has a ?% chance of killing its target Special: You choose which of the following wands this emulates when you choose this wand. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, or Blue. This decision is not public. Double Wand: This Wand has a 25% chance of killing its target Special: You choose two targets rather than just one. You may not target the same person two rounds in a row. Sparkledust Wand: This Wand has a 50% chance of killing its target Special: You cannot target the person you targeted for two rounds after you target them. They have a 50% chance of missing you with their wand (factored in separately and before anything else happens) for the duration. ---- Variants: ''#''1: Only one of each wand is available, and each player selects their wand one at a time. (The selection order can either be randomized, voted upon, or first come first served.) ''#''2: One of the "Special" rules for a Wand applies to all wands in the game instead of just that one. ''#''3: A wand is banned (any) ''#''4: No one's targets are revealed. Only deaths and shields that occur. ''#''5: People get multiple wands, though they may only use one per round. (Perhaps they are unable to use the same wand twice in a row) ''#''6 Everyone's wands are only revealed publically after the first round And of course lastly ''#''Cats: If no one is killed at the end of a round, everyone is turned into cats (TBA if I come up with any others) Category:Blog posts